


What is this snack?

by bowybowi



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Translation, kiss, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowybowi/pseuds/bowybowi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charlie wanted to eat Pocky that Eggsy had bought, and shared the snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this snack?

**Author's Note:**

> It's for Pocky day. 11/11

“Eggsy, what is this snack?”

The one whom was asked turned over from stove to look at red, rectangle paper box, which had black font, in Charlie’s hand.

“Snack” He said, turned back to cooking.  
“I’ve never eaten, may I try?”  
“No! Put it down!”

_Riiiip!_

Paper ripped sound happened. Even not speak, he knew that Charlie already opened snack box.

Eggsy sighed “So you asked for what?”  
“Pocky, Chocolate cream covered biscuit sticks. Hmm. Sweat” He talked while munched.  
Sighed again. “Don’t eat them all. I’ve bought only one box.”

_“Open your mouth.”_

Chocolate cream covered biscuit stick was pointed over his mouth. The man moved his head to another side.  
“No. I don’t want now”  
Pocky was back to Charlie. “then I’ll eat all up.”  
“I said ‘DON’T’! Why you eat!”  
“Why won’t you eat?” He send another one. **“Open.Your.Mouth.”**

Handsome face raised eyebrow to him, poked the stick at his lips. Eggsy clicked his tongue, and bobbed it.

Charlie chuckled, looked at him that his hands were still cooking while he held the snack in his mouth. Lush lips moved Pocky into his mouth, and bitted little, and held it. He did it all again, until the stick was shorter, shorter. Charlie licked his lips intolerantly.

“Eggsy”  
“What?”  
He faced to a man who asked, didn’t see that handsome face proposed closely.

Flashy lips pressed down softly. The feeling in that time was so long, liked never be end. Eggsy widened his eyes, slightly opened his mouth by surprise. Tongue touched lips so seductive. And Charlie pressed a kiss once, then stepped back with the rest of snack stick.

“Hmm. This snack is really, really sweet.”

Angel face licked his mouth like he just tasted something delicious. Attractive blue eyes looked at him so wily.

**“If I eat it up all night, I’ll be satisfied for sure”**  
He smirked, then went out from kitchen. Made someone had blushing face more than fire in the stove.


End file.
